


All wrong

by potato_coach



Category: The Brothers Grimm (2005)
Genre: Angst, Incest, Mildly Dubious Consent, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 06:20:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15213053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potato_coach/pseuds/potato_coach
Summary: okay, so this is only translation but kinda free (link to original work added), I just couldn't cope with my imagination. it was inspired by this and many, many other authors in this fandom *only why there are so few in ao3?((((*. oh, and of course it was inspired by brothers Grimm itself, hahah. notes getting longer than work now, buuuut I need to say in addition: I don't speak Deutsch :D and MOREOVER I'm not even a native english speaker! all apologies for whoever finds some fUnny mistakes)))0)0)





	All wrong

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [so nicht](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/396224) by janinePSA. 



> okay, so this is only translation but kinda free (link to original work added), I just couldn't cope with my imagination. it was inspired by this and many, many other authors in this fandom *only why there are so few in ao3?((((*. oh, and of course it was inspired by brothers Grimm itself, hahah. notes getting longer than work now, buuuut I need to say in addition: I don't speak Deutsch :D and MOREOVER I'm not even a native english speaker! all apologies for whoever finds some fUnny mistakes)))0)0)

One hand pulls his hair while the other's hanging in the midair in search of any reason for Jake to stay. But he only manages to produce some messy gestures while his speaking remains meaningless.

"I don't know...I want you to..Of course I want you to be happy..I..We can't do it, but no one will ever know...I don't..I just want you to stay."

"This is all wrong," says Jacob and he's telling the truth. "This is all wrong and maybe now you'll understand it."

Maybe now he'll understand. If only he could live without him.

If only Will could get through this merciless torture.

If only the inner thought about gorgeous wife and kids could arouse the same tenderness - strange, aching and infinite as it did for his brother.

Then it would fix everything, wouldn't it?

No, he will stay single. Same bachelor, same small pleasures, only.. He nearly howled from pain.

To wake every morning and think: I could prevent him from run.

To think for the rest of his days: I could heal his pain and forgive all of his sins, because I'm the one who destined to be around him till the death of us.

To wipe the tear away from wrinkled cheek and think: he could be here.

He dared to look up for Jake. Wanted him to see in his eyes all that he can't put into words.

But he found Jake at the doorway. He really wants to leave this time.

Jake wants to leave.

Will sees how things were falling apart.

Jake turned to him with a sad smile and nodded.

"Maybe you just got tired."

"Yes, I am, I really can't anymore.. Forgive me."

It's for real now. So Will didn't sooth him with reassuring words as always. He didn't just say: "Stay. Please." He wanted to. But he didn't. Didn't touch his hand with blandishments and pleadings.

Jacob nodded once again and turned to go.

Will just sees his back and has a mere seconds before Jacob takes a step.

Which means he'd be gone. Something breaks inside Will and he threws himself forward. He grabbed Jake by the shoulder and punched him blindly.

They were both on the floor.

Jake has a split lip, Will saw when leaned down to his face.

"No," said Will and he knows the best, and he covers Jake's bloody mouth with his lips.

Jake's face is frozen with grief and terror.

This is the lesser evil. Yes, Will decided so. They just can't make it otherwise, no, no, no. Both, he knows. Then so will be.

His rightness surprisingly grows into arousal as he gets deeper into ruthless kiss.


End file.
